


"Where to Next?"

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Buttplugs, Deepthroating, F/M, Fellacio, Foreplay, Lemon, Motorboating, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, ball play, boob play, fem reader - Freeform, giving head, sucking dick, sucking fingers, vibrating buttplugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc's been away a lot lately, and you missing his company. Tonight, though, your craving will be satisfied ;)





	"Where to Next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/179199915297/where-to-next
> 
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> -Amelia

It’s the same as any normal day. The band was practicing today before heading off to the studio, and it’s coming around to dinner time. Murdoc should be home soon.

You call in a curry with a couple naans and some rice and get a can of pop from the fridge while you’re waiting for the food and Murdoc.

20 minutes and half the can later, the doorbell rings with the food. You pay, and put it on the table. You grab a bottle of wine from the liquor cabinet and eat. Murdoc comes in half way through your dinner.

“Hey love. How was the studio?”

“Oh, same old same old. Some days I think doing it all on my own would be less of a pain in the ass,” he says, sitting down and smiling at you. “How was your day?”

“The usual. Played Papa’s Pizzaria for a solid 3 hours while I was high,” you say, breaking off a piece of the naan bread. Murdoc laughs and gets up to grab a plate and 2 wine glasses. He pours you both some and gets his food.

“I’m assuming you wanted wine too?”

“Yeah. I was thinking we could have a special night,” you say, smiling at him sideways.

“What might be the occasion tonight?”

“None that I can think of. You’ve just been away lately and I wanted some quality time with you.”

“It’ll just be for a little longer. After this tour’s done, we’ll go take a holiday and fuck on some private island. Sound good?” he says, taking a sip from his glass. You smile, and get up to rinse off your plate. “Oh shit.”

“What’s that?” you ask, turning to look at him from the sink.

“I just realized that oral’s off the table tonight. We ate spicy food.”

“Shit, I forgot about that,” you say laughing. Murdoc gets up from the table and hugs you from behind.

“That’s okay, I don’t need my tongue to show you a good time,” he rasps in your ear, then planting butterfly kisses down your neck. You lean your head back onto his shoulder, giving him more access to your neck. You moan softly. “What if we continue dinner in a bit?”

“Mmm…” you answer. Murdoc grinds into you slowly and rubs your stomach while sucking on your neck and jaw.

“Where do you want me?”

“Put your hands under my shirt,” you groan. Murdoc slides your shirt up and starts kissing you harder.

“Now where?” he asks, grinding a bit harder. You can feel his erection growing against you.

“Aahhh~ my chest,” you moan. He moves one of his hands up to your boobs and starts caressing one through the fabric of your bra.

“I see you’re wearing one of those today. Was it so I had an extra layer to take off?” he rasps in your ear, nipping at your neck. You groan in response, and he chuckles lowly. “Where to now?”

“Upstairs,” you say, and Murdoc scoops you up like they do to brides in movies and carries you upstairs. You laugh and kiss him deeply before he pulls away as to not drop you.

When you reach the door, you turn the door nob and he walks in backwards, placing you on the bed. He climbs on top of you and starts grinding on you again, this time much more urgently, and kisses you roughly. He nips your bottom lip to ask for entry, then slides his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues dance together as you trade saliva, sucking on each other’s members. You can feel his hard cock tenting in his jeans, rubbing your clit through your pants. He slides his hands up your body, moving to your breasts- He climbs off you and jumps out of bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you ask, drowsy with arousal.

“Sorry my love. Gotta go grab something. Don’t start without me!” he calls back, halfway down the stairs. You stay laying down and focus on the tingling in between your legs, ghosting Murdoc’s cock on your opening from memory. How he would move his head just barely into you, then press and rub your clit with his thumb-

He bursts into the room, sticks the wine and drained glasses on the dresser, and jumps back onto you. He smacks his hips into you needily as he sucks hard on your neck. He tugs your shirt off and undoes your bra easily to free you boobs to him and he watches them jiggle with each of his thrusts. He quickly needs more than just the visual and grabs your tits, buries his face in them, and motorboats you. You gasp at the sudden stimulation and clutch to him. His tongue works around your boobs as he gropes them from the side and blows. He then takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks, looking right into your eyes, smiling deviously. He nibbles on it gently but quickly as to not hurt you, then moves to the other. After he deems your chest to be sufficiently covered in his spit, he straightens his body and takes his shirt off, then motioning for you to come closer with his finger. You crawl over him and undo his pants with your mouth, pull them down a bit, and kiss his girth through his thong. He throws his head back and moans.

“N-no sucking tonight,” he groans, and you reach over to open the nightstand and grab a condom.

“Still?” He looks at the square in your hand for a second before taking it from you and fumbling to get it open.

“Pull me out, get me ready.” You trace the cheetah pattern of his thong and he jerks his hips at the sensation. He manages to get the condom open and watches as you slowly pull his thong down, his hard cock bouncing in your face as it’s freed. He grabs his solid member and rolls the rubber on. You slowly take his head into your mouth and suck hard. He bends over you, his hands buried in your hair.

“Fucking hell babe please. Give me something!” You smile up at him and take half his shaft in your mouth slowly. You suck again, and he throws back his head and howls. You shove him completely down your throat and his voice cracks as he encourages you. You reach up and put your fingers against his lips and he spits on them. You bob your head on his cock and take your spitty hand down to his balls. You move them in and out of your fingers, rub them, squeeze them gently… Murdoc lets out a sob as you slowly break him apart.

He pulls out of your mouth just as you start to feel him twitching and you look up at him with a puzzled look.

“I can’t be cumming if you’re not too. This was you’re idea, after all,” he pants, rolling the condom off and throwing it in the bin. He pulls his pants and thong off completely, then lays you down and climbs on top of you, holding himself up with a hand by your head. “Where to next?” he growls, a playful look in his eyes.

“Surprise me,” you say. A wide grin comes across his face as he keeps his eyes locked with yours and spiderwalks his fingers over your stomach, then grabs onto the button on the front of your pants.

“You’re going to regret that statement,” he says, giving you a peck on the lips and leaning back on his knees, his cock glistening with cum in the fading sunlight. “Well! How lucky am I to get to choose!” He unbuttons your pants with one hand and pulls them down to let you kick them off. “I can already smell you and I haven’t taken your underwear off.” He starts to rub you through your underwear, moaning when you cry out. “So wet, hmrgh~ You want my cock, don’t you love?” He starts to move his fingers faster.

“Yes!” He moves his fingers in circles, making you arch your back.

“You want me to fill you with my cum, don’t you?”

“Yes Murdoc please! Fuck me!”

“Hmmm~ Not done teasing you yet love,” he says, grinning wider yet. He reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a vibrating butt plug and covers it in his pre-cum before pulling your underwear off, raising your legs, and pushing the plastic into your asshole. He chuckles lowly as you squirm and shake. He grabs a remote and turns it on, almost making you cum then and there.

“Now we can get on with it,” he purrs, putting his head just at your entrance. “You want me?”

“Yes! Put it in! Fuck me!” He grins and thrust hard into you, putting his hand back by your head to hold himself up while he fucks you mercilessly. He kisses you forcefully, sliding his tongue into your mouth while his cock stretched your sides and hitting the spot at the end of your canal. You scream and Murdoc growls at the relief. He gets faster and rougher, making the tension in your stomach grow until you can’t take it anymore.

“I’m g-gonna cum!” you scream, pleasure taking over your senses.

“Me - fuck - me too!” You clamp down on his hard cock and explode, your vision going blurry as you convulse and scream Murdoc’s name, feeling him lose control then curling his body and howling into into your chest. You can feel his cum shooting into you and this only made your orgasm longer as his cock twitched inside of you.

As your senses return, you find Murdoc laying on your chest, still inside of you.

“Love, I think I can feel your heartbeat,” you pant.

“Yeah, it going pretty fast,” he chuckles, not raising his head.

“No, from your dick. I can feel your heartbeat inside of me.” He raises his head in wonder.

“Damn.” A few moments pass as you slowly catch your breaths. You pet Murdoc’s hair. “Do we still want some wine?” You laugh and kiss him. He finally pulls out, and kisses you deeply, your combined fluids leaking from you.

“Thank you, my love.” He smiles and pulls you close to him.


End file.
